In certain gas burner applications, it is desirable to be able to control the flow of gas to a plurality of isolated or spaced-apart burners associated with the single appliance or furnace. Such control is typically accomplished by providing a complete gas control arrangement for each burner within the plurality of burners. With such burner installations, only relatively minor cost reductions have been realized by combining gas controls using a common power supply and hardware components. Such prior art controls require a separate gas solenoid valve to regulate the flow of gas to each burner and a separate relay to control the operation of each gas solenoid valve. Thus, there is a duplication of equipment since each burner requires its own gas solenoid valve and associated relay.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop gas control apparatus which requires the use of only a main gas solenoid valve to regulate the flow of gas to a plurality of burners.